Puntos de vista
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Cuatro personas, cuatro perspectivas, un sólo momento. Escrito para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Primera persona

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con HP es mío_

 _Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" de foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Puntos de vista**

I  
En primera persona

El viento silba en mis oídos, pero eso no me preocupa. Vamos perdiendo por treinta puntos y no puedo darme el lujo de cometer errores. Sé lo que está en juego. No debo meter la pata.

Tengo la Quaffle en mi poder. Me aproximo a los aros del oponente a toda velocidad. Mis dos compañeras me flanquean, pero jugadores del equipo contrario se apresuran a marcarlas. No sé a quién darle el pase. Me quedan escasos segundos para tomar una decisión.

¿Por qué me cuesta pensar?

¿Qué me hace reaccionar así?

Todos tenemos miedo a perder, aunque sea en un partido que no signifique mucho para mi futuro. El miedo lleva a los nervios, y los nervios a la confusión, eso lo sé, y sin embargo, saberlo no me impide experimentarlo.

¿A quién?

¿A quién?

Los aros se aproximan. Debo tomar una decisión, ¡ahora!

Alicia es más rápida y ligera que Angelina. Será más fácil para ella esquivar a su rival.

Más tranquila y decidida que antes, alzo mi brazo, con la intención de arrojar la Quaffle con todas mis fuerzas…


	2. Segunda persona

II  
En segunda persona

El viento silba en tus oídos, pero eso no te preocupa. Tienes que apresurarte. El equipo rival puede anotar más goles y eso a ti no te conviene.

Para nada.

Pasas por delante de Katie y notas por el rabillo del ojo que tiene el ceño fruncido. Pobre, piensas. Debe estar bajo una enorme presión, pero le restas importancia, pues tu trabajo te obliga a divorciarte de tus demás compañeros. Pronto, abandonas toda otra preocupación y te enfocas en tu único objetivo, pues ya eres muy mayor para esperar que la snitch dorada se cuele en tu boca. Ahora debes luchar por atrapar aquella pelota, y nadie, ni siquiera ese imbécil de Malfoy, te lo va a impedir.

Ves un pequeño destello dorado al otro lado del campo. Pasas como un bólido por delante de Derrick, quien también vuela como alma que llevaba el diablo. Te causa curiosidad por qué un bateador actuaría de esa forma, pero pronto decides que tienes un trabajo por hacer.

Ni siquiera el golpe seco que provino del lado contrario del estadio te hace dudar de tu meta. De hecho, concluyes que sólo ha sido una bludger siendo golpeada por el bruto de Derrick. Los abucheos que se escucharon después lo atribuiste a un gol de alguna de sus compañeras. Sonríes. Ese imbécil ha aporreado esa bola en balde.

La snitch está a centímetros de tus manos…


	3. Tercera persona

III  
En tercera persona

El viento silba en su cara, pero eso no le preocupa. Hay otra cosa en su mente en ese momento. Debe apresurarse. Esos treinta puntos de diferencia en el marcador no van a desaparecer solos.

Pronto, nota que Bole ha aporreado la bludger en dirección a Harry, quien no ha notado el peligro. Sabe también, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido y la postura rígida en su compañero de equipo, que está dando caza a la snitch dorada. No está dispuesto a permitir que ciento cincuenta puntos se vayan al tacho de la basura de ese modo.

Vuela rápido como un viento huracanado, buscando interceptar la bludger y arrojarla en dirección a Malfoy, sólo para que deje de molestar. Lo consigue. Ve a Harry pasar por delante de Derrick, concentrado como los caballos de carreras, veloz como un relámpago.

Un mal presentimiento le asalta.

Gira su cabeza y ve cómo Derrick se precipita a todo lo que da su escoba hacia el otro lado del estadio. Sabiendo que sus intenciones no son nada buenas, sale en pos de aquel gorila, con su bate en ristre. Va muy atrás, pero no necesita estar a su lado para abrirle la cabeza a ese imbécil tramposo.

Está a metros de Derrick. Blande el bate y golpea con todas sus fuerzas…


	4. Desde afuera

IV  
Desde afuera

Oliver Wood observa todo lo que ocurre desde su posición, cerca de los aros que debe proteger. Ve a las tres cazadoras ir como el viento en dirección a los aros contrarios, a Harry dar caza a la snitch, ignorando todo lo demás y a Fred quitarle un enorme peso de encima a su jugador estrella. Contempla cómo Bole trata de arrojar a Harry de su escoba, cómo casi colisiona con Derrick, como éste último se lanza como una jabalina hacia el centro de la cancha y cómo Fred le da caza y erra su blanco por centímetros.

Un golpe seco se escucha en todo el estadio.

Oliver siente cómo la sangre le hierve al ver aquella ruin maniobra. Una persona cae al suelo, inconsciente y se da cuenta que Katie es la afectada. Derrick se había lanzado como un misil hacia ella y le había partido la cabeza con su bate. Los espectadores abuchean la acción y Madame Hooch sanciona la jugada con un penal a favor de Gryffindor.

Y pensar que todo eso había ocurrido en unos pocos segundos.

Poco después, otros gritos, esta vez de alegría, se mezclan con los abucheos. Pronto, Oliver se da cuenta que Harry ha capturado la snitch dorada. Gryffindor ha ganado. Pero Oliver no puede dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si Fred se hubiera dado cuenta de la agresión de Derrick en contra de Katie.

 _Esa bludger hubiera derribado a Harry y hubiéramos perdido el partido._

Mientras Katie es llevada a la enfermería, Oliver se da cuenta que hay veces en que se puede torcer la mano al destino, y otras en las que no conviene luchar contra él.

Y en ese partido había ocurrido lo segundo.


End file.
